


I'll Wait Up For You, Dear

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neighbors, Santa Baby, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Louis walks a little closer to the apartment, but still not close enough to seem creepy. His mouth parts open as he catches sight of a man dancing along to the Christmas tune. The man has his back to Louis, and he’s standing in front of a Christmas tree, laying tinsel all around, swaying his hips in nothing but tiny red short shorts with little candy canes that leave very little to the imagination. He’s got chocolate curls that bounce with his movements, and it’s got Louis lost in a trance just watching him move. He’s very fit, and toned, and Louis’ eyes can’t stop travelling up and down his body, landing on his curvy and petite arse.Louis is so lost in the man’s movements, that he doesn’t notice the guy turning his head until it’s too late. The man’s eyes meet Louis’ and Louis’ eyes widen, his cheeks heating up, embarrassed at getting caught. The gorgeous man fucking grins and he has a dimple that is carved into his cheek, making him even more beautiful than Louis thinks a human has a right to be.-After not being able to afford to go home for the holidays, Louis is resigned to spend Christmas alone. When he stumbles upon his neighbor, Harry, he realizes he might not be so lonely after all.





	I'll Wait Up For You, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriaMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaMaria/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Bri! I hope you like it! *Runs and hides*
> 
> The title comes from the song "Santa Baby" which you'll probably never hear the same way again after reading this. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Thanks to [Kayla](http://styleandsin.tumblr.com/) for the amazing Louis elf manip. For some reason AO3 won't let me add it to the fic, so you can view it right [here](https://imgur.com/v8M2ADs).

Louis hates the holidays. He doesn’t mean to be a grinch about it, but it happens every year. As soon as Thanksgiving passes, every place he goes to is crowded, full of people shopping, wasting time and money on something their loved one either isn’t going to like, or will never use. Louis isn’t bitter, he swears.

Okay, so maybe this year he’s a little bitter.

It all started when he didn’t get enough financial aid for uni to cover his expenses for the semester. Louis had to dig into his savings from his summer job to be able to remain a student. Not only did that leave him broke, it left him with no money to travel back home to Doncaster for the holidays. He also had to pick up an extra part time job at the mall to have some sort of income for the rest of the school year.

His mum tried to assure him that he would be fine, that they could all Facetime on Christmas day and he would still be able to see his siblings and watch them open presents, but as much as he loves his mum for trying to cheer him up, it’s not the same, no matter how hard she tried.

To make matters worse, Louis was assigned to be one of Santa’s elves for the holiday season, which he tried to keep to himself for as long as he could, knowing his friends would tease him endlessly. But, just as he figured, it was only a matter of time before Niall caught sight of him, and told the rest of their group of friends.

Yeah, Louis hates the holidays.

The one upside to it all, is that his roommate Liam, is going to be gone for three weeks during their Christmas break, which means he gets their apartment all to himself. Louis sometimes tries to be glass half full. He declined Liam’s offer to spend Christmas with him and his family, not wanting to be a damper on their celebrations. He decided he’s going to spend it alone, marathoning Christmas movies all day and Facetiming with his family.

But right now, Louis is running late to work. He’d completely forgotten to set his alarm after he celebrated having the apartment to himself last night with lots of rum and eggnog. Now, he’s scrambling to throw on his costume, smelling it to make sure it’s clean enough, and running out the door. Christmas is only a few days away, and the mall is only getting more and more unbearable with crowds of people buying last minute gifts and wanting their children to take a pictures with Santa Claus.

Louis barrels down the three flights of stairs, foregoing the lift because it takes ages. When he gets to the first floor, he hears the faint sound of ‘Santa Baby’ coming out of one of the units. As Louis places his elf hat on his head, bracing himself for the unbearably cold Chicago weather, he freezes. The apartment closest to the building entrance has the door wide open, Louis can feel the warmth of it as it hits him in the face. He catches a whiff of the delicious smell of something baking… or maybe it’s a candle, who knows. All Louis knows, is that his mouth waters as soon as the sweet scent hits his nostrils. Louis walks a little closer to the apartment, but still not close enough to seem creepy. His mouth parts open as he catches sight of a man dancing along to the Christmas tune. The man has his back to Louis, and he’s standing in front of a Christmas tree, laying tinsel all around, swaying his hips in nothing but tiny red short shorts with little candy canes that leave very little to the imagination. He’s got chocolate curls that bounce with his movements, and it’s got Louis lost in a trance just watching him move. He’s very fit, and toned, and Louis’ eyes can’t stop travelling up and down his body, landing on his curvy and petite arse.

Louis is so lost in the man’s movements, that he doesn’t notice the guy turning his head until it’s too late. The man’s eyes meet Louis’ and Louis’ eyes widen, his cheeks heating up, embarrassed at getting caught. The gorgeous man fucking _grins_ and he has a dimple that is carved into his cheek, making him even more beautiful than Louis thinks a human has a right to be.

“Hi,” the man says and he turns around completely and _fuck_. He’s got tattoos littered all over his body, making him even more lickable. Louis really needs to get going, but he’s frozen on the spot, mesmerized by this person who is taking his breath away.

“Um. Hi…” Louis waves awkwardly. He doesn’t know what he’s doing just standing there, and he’s pretty sure he already missed his bus. The man approaches the doorway, leaning against it and crossing his arms. Louis tries not to gawk at his bare torso and the way his muscles flex when he folds his arms.

“Sorry, I left the door open, it just gets so burning hot in here every time I bake. I made gingerbread cookies, would you like some?” The man talks so slow and deep, Louis’ eyes land on his lips, pink and plump just watching them move.

It takes Louis a moment to realize that he’d been asked a question. He clears his throat, “Oh...oh...sorry. I can’t. I’m actually running late for work, but… it was nice to meet you...um…”

“Harry. I’m Harry,” Harry extends a hand out, and Louis takes it. God it’s so warm, and it makes Louis wonder what the rest of Harry's body feels like.

“Louis...I’m Louis,” Louis stutters out. Harry chuckles and shakes his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry’s eyes give him a once over that make him feel self conscious and embarrassed because he’s got his elf costume on. Harry’s knowing smirk lets him know he’s fully aware of that.

Wanting to end this very awkward and humiliating exchange, Louis says, “Well, it was nice to meet you. I really should get going,” he turns to flee before Harry can respond.

The cold chilly air hits him hard, and Louis welcomes it, because he’s pretty sure he’s half hard in his red and green striped tights right about now, and he can’t be having any of that when he’s about to spend his day at the mall surrounded by people.

# ❄

Louis groans as he hears the Christmas melody playing over the speakers _again_. He’s already heard ‘Santa Baby’ at least 10 times today and there’s still about another hour left before the end of his shift. Every time the song comes on, his mind wanders to the images of Harry, in those tiny little red shorts, swaying his gorgeous bum while he decorates his christmas tree. It’s absolute torture, and uncalled for, in Louis’ opinion.

It’s unfair that the universe decided to put someone so gorgeous in Louis’ life in the same building he lives in. Not only has the song been ruined for him now, so have gingerbread cookies, tinsel, shorts, and Christmas trees. One glance over at the giant Christmas tree display made Louis’ cock twitch in his pants when he arrived earlier today. Now, he avoids looking at it altogether.

Louis breathes a sigh of relief when his shift is finally over. He walks down the street to his favorite Chinese takeout place, feeling like he deserves to treat himself for all he’s had to endure today. He takes the bus back to his apartment complex, and thankfully, Harry’s door is closed. There is no noise coming out of the unit, so Louis wonders if Harry is even home— not that he cares or anything.

When Louis takes the lift up to his floor, he can already feel the stress of the day melting off his shoulders. He pulls out his keys, preparing to unlock the door, when he finds a small plastic container on his welcome mat. Louis wrinkles his eyebrows, picking up the questionable package. There’s a folded note taped to the top of it, and Louis lifts the flap to read it's contents.

_Since you couldn’t stay for some cookies this morning, I thought I’d bring some to your door. Hope to see you soon. Hxx_

Louis isn’t blushing, he isn’t. It just suddenly got very hot in here, yeah. Louis opens the lid to find the gingerbread cookies Harry had been baking this morning. Louis can’t help it when he sniffs them, inhaling the scent that brings him back to this morning when he first stumbled upon Harry. He shakes himself out of it before he gets hard. Again.  

Louis places the container on top of the kitchen table, while he gets rid of his work clothes and throws on something more comfortable. He plates up his food, and settles himself in the living room in front of the TV.  A few times throughout the evening, he glances over at the Tupperware, which is on his line of sight.

After he’s long eaten his dinner, he decides to go grab a couple of cookies, to see if they’re any good. For all Louis knows Harry could actually be a terrible baker. That thought dies as soon as the first cookie touches his mouth. The cookie almost melts in his mouth it’s so good, Louis finds himself moaning. He eats the cookies, or more like scarfs them down, and before he knows it they’re all gone. Louis’ stomach is beyond full, but completely satisfied.

As he sits on his couch feeling utterly ashamed at everything he’s eaten, he wonders if he should do something in return for Harry. What Harry did for him was very kind and thoughtful, and Louis wants to keep the communication open between them. Not only is Harry hot as hell, but the guy can cook, and that’s just something Louis isn’t willing to let go of just yet.

# ❄

Louis feels silly. Very, very silly and stupid. He feels like he’s in primary again, exchanging notes with the girl he thought he had a crush on back then. His face flushes and his heartbeat races the closer he gets to Harry’s apartment. Louis is carrying the same container Harry had left at his door the previous day. Louis feels embarrassed just thinking about it, but Harry did it for him, so he’s willing to just go with it.

When Louis arrives at Harry’s door, he thinks he hears the faint sound of music, but instead of knocking, he leaves the Tupperware on his welcome mat and leaves before Harry catches him. Louis doesn’t need any fresh images of Harry today if he wants to get anything done at work.

Louis had cleaned the container and left a note thanking Harry for the cookies, and in the spirit of giving, he filled it with candy. Sure, Louis will have to replace Liam’s candy stash before he returns, but whatever. It’s all for a good cause, he’s sure Liam will understand. Louis also decided to include his phone number. It was a bold move, he knows, but one he hopes Harry takes advantage of. If Louis doesn’t hear from Harry ever again, he’ll probably just need to consider moving so he’ll never have to risk seeing him again. Louis hopes that’s not what happens, if his instincts feel right, he thinks Harry will contact him.

Okay so maybe Louis’ instincts were wrong. Or maybe, Louis shouldn’t have written his phone number on that note, because he hasn’t been able to stop checking his phone every five minutes. He feels like such a tit every time he finds that he has no new messages. Not only that, every time ‘Santa Baby’ plays, a cycle of thinking about Harry dancing to the song, leads to Louis checking his phone, and leads to Louis feeling utter disappointment. It’s a vicious cycle Louis wishes would end.

Louis’ first break of the day comes and he goes out for a smoke to get his mind off of everything Harry. It’s funny how just a couple of days ago Louis had no idea who Harry was, and now he’s infiltrated every corner of his mind, and Louis is unable to do anything to stop it. It’s when Louis is about to pull out another cigarette out of his pocket that he feels his phone vibrating. Louis startles, his heart stopping for a split second as it hits him. His phone is vibrating. He tries to tell himself that it could be anyone, that it doesn’t mean it’s Harry, while he pulls his phone out to inspect it. But when he unlocks it, it’s a number Louis doesn’t recognize.

_Thank you for the candy. How did you know skittles are my favorite?_

_Oh this is Harry by the way._

Louis beams, reading the texts over and over again, like he can’t believe Harry actually text him. He feels ridiculous now for freaking out earlier, but he’s been under a lot of stress lately, okay?

_You seem like the type who likes skittles. Just a wild guess on my part. Glad you liked them :)_

Louis smiles before sending the text, while he makes his way back inside. They spend the rest of Louis’ shift texting back and forth. Though, Louis can’t respond as quick as he’d like to because of work, they still have a pretty decent conversation. Harry tells Louis that he’s got the day off today, so he’s at home binge watching Stranger Things. Louis tells Harry about the kid that came in and asked Santa for his parents to get divorced because they fight so much it annoys him to death, and they had a giggle about that. When Louis receives another text from Harry, his entire body freezes.

_Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I’d love to repay you for the skittles._

Louis hates the way that his mind immediately goes somewhere dirty instead of a kind gesture that Harry is offering. He replies that he’d love to, and as soon as he hits send, his stomach swoops in nervous anticipation.

When Louis’ shift ends, he races home. He informed Harry that he’d be by around 8pm, which gives him plenty of time to go home, jump in the shower, and throw on something decent that isn’t an elf costume. He splashes on some aftershave, and makes sure his hair isn’t flat from the hat he’s forced to wear for most of the day. Once Louis deems himself decent enough, he takes a deep breath. He takes the wine he’d bought on his way home out of the fridge and grabs his keys before making his way downstairs to Harry’s apartment. Louis didn’t want to come empty handed, especially since Harry is being so kind in making dinner for them.

When Louis arrives at Harry’s door, he steels himself for a moment before he knocks. It doesn’t take long before a grinning Harry greets him on the other side. His hair is up in a loose bun with a red sparkly ribbon, some strands wisping out beautifully. His dimple is out, and his eyes are sparkling like emerald jewels.

“Welcome. Come on in,” Harry gestures, opening the door to let him inside.

Louis nods bashfully, accepting the invitation. Louis offers Harry the bottle of wine, which Harry takes gratefully.

“Thanks, Louis,” he smiles, “Let me put this in the refrigerator. Make yourself at home.”

Louis takes off his shoes by the door, and follows Harry toward the kitchen. It smells wonderful, and there’s a small table already set up with what looks like pasta and garlic bread.

“It smells delicious,” Louis points out.

Harry closes the fridge and smiles, “Thanks. I made something simple, just some chicken alfredo and homemade garlic bread,” he shrugs like it’s no big deal. But to Louis it means a lot.

It’s been a long time since Louis has had anything homemade. He and Liam don’t do a lot of cooking, a lot of times they find themselves eating at the campus cafeteria or ordering out, and sometimes Liam’s mum sends over the occasional frozen lasagna. Louis would kill to get his mum’s home cooking. He feels his throat tighten, so he clears it. He can’t ruin tonight with the sad memories of not being able to spend the holidays with his family. Not when he’s got this gorgeous man in front of him making him home cooked meals and baking him cookies.

Louis pastes a smile on his face and settles onto one of the dining room chairs, while Harry plates him a hefty amount of pasta. Harry brings the wine and pours them a glass each. Louis feels like the only thing missing is a couple of candles, and they’d have themselves a very romantic dinner.

“So how was work?” Harry asks, taking a sip of his wine.

“Work is work, I guess. It’s alright. Helps pay the bills,” Louis tells him. He forks in some pasta, and takes a bite, groaning as soon as the food hits his taste buds, “Oh my god, this is so good.”

Louis can see the way Harry’s cheeks pinken up prettily at the compliment, “Thanks.”

“Where do you work?” Louis asks, remembering that he has no idea what Harry does for a living.

“I work at the university as an administrative assistant, but we’ve got the rest of the week off until after the holidays. When classes start up again I also work as a Teacher’s Assistant for one of the professors in the Music Department,” Harry explains.

“Wait really? I’m a music major, surely I’ve probably seen you around,” Louis wonders, “Who are you a T.A. for? If you don't mind telling me, of course.”

Harry chuckles, "I don't mind. It's for Professor Bahkser for Intro to the Social and Cultural Study of Music," he tells him before taking a bite of his food.

“So you’re the one that gave me an A on my midterm paper, who gave me all that really helpful feedback?” Louis inquires, taking a sip of his wine with a raised eyebrow.

“Um. Yeah. I thought your paper was brilliant actually,” Harry admits, “It’s nice to have a face attached to the person who wrote it.”

Louis can feel himself blushing, so he takes another sip of wine hoping he can blame it on that, “Thanks.”

“You don’t happen to be taking any of Bahkser’s classes next semester, are you?” Harry asks, his forehead wrinkled with worry.

Louis shakes his head, “No, none.”

Harry visibly relaxes, “Oh thank god.”

Louis feels confused at first, but then the realization dawns on him, and he’s flushing mad again, "I'm done with my core classes, so there's nothing to worry about," he reassures Harry. Now Harry is the one blushing.

They finish up dinner, with Louis insisting to help with the clean up. They refill their glasses with more wine, and settle on the couch.

“What would you like to watch?” Harry asks him.

Louis shrugs, “Surprise me.”

Harry ends up picking Shameless, which turns out to be a funny and fucked up show all at once. Louis finds that he feels comfortable around Harry, and when Harry brings a warm fleece blanket for them to cuddle under, he finds his eyes feeling heavy with sleep.

Louis doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s being nudged awake.

“Louis,” Harry whispers in his ear, his warm breath making Louis' body tingle, “Louis, come on, you’re gonna hurt your neck like that. You can sleep on my bed if you’d like.”

Louis blinks a couple of times, as he begins to recognize his surroundings, “That’s okay. I can go back to mine,” he says.

“Nonsense, you can stay. I just didn’t want you to wake up all sore from the way you’d fallen asleep,” Harry tells him.

“Okay.”

Louis stands on wobbly legs, with help from Harry who has an arm wrapped around his waist. His arm feels warm and steady, and Louis lets him lead him to the bedroom. Harry lifts the duvet, guiding Louis into it, and bringing the blanket over Louis’ body.

“Good night Lou,” Harry says turning to walk toward the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?” Louis asks, lifting himself up on his elbows.

“I’m gonna go sleep on the couch,” Harry tells him.

Louis looks around him, there’s plenty of room on the bed. “Come sleep here, there’s plenty of space for the both of us. I promise I won’t bite. Not unless you want me to,” Louis winks.

Harry giggles, “Alright.”

Louis scoots over, making room for Harry and lifting the blanket up as Harry lays next to him.

“See, it’s not so bad, is it?” Louis asks.

“No, I guess not,” Harry chuckles.

“Do you like to cuddle?”

Harry is laying on his side, his back to Louis, and he looks over his shoulder, “I love it.”

Louis smiles, “Good. So do I.” And with that, Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s torso, pulling him into the warmth of his body. Harry’s body fits perfectly against Louis, and he doesn’t let himself think too much about that before they both let sleep take over them again.

# ❄

Waking up next to Harry is probably one of the best things that has happened to Louis all year. Also, one of the best birthday gifts the universe could have given him. Louis smiles to himself as he catches sight of a sleeping Harry, little snores coming out of his nose and his lips turned into the most adorable pout. He could get used to this.

He watches for a few more minutes before he makes himself stop, not wanting to be a creep after spending the night at Harry’s apartment. He suddenly hears the faint sound of his mobile ringing in the distance and fuck.

Louis scrambles from the bed, trying not to jostle Harry too much before tiptoeing out of the room and into the living room where the ringtone is louder. He picks up his phone on the coffee table.

“Hello?” Louis whispers.

“Happy Birthday, love!” Louis’ mum cheers on the other end of the line. Louis’ heart warms at the greeting, he really does miss his family so much.

“Thanks mum.”

“Do you have any big plans today?” His mum inquires, and to be honest, Louis hadn’t really thought about it.

“Not really. I’m off now until school starts up again, so I think I’ll just spend my birthday catching up on my favorite shows with some take away or summat,” Louis tells her.

“Well that sounds like a good evening,” Louis knows his mum is just trying to make him feel better about the fact that he isn’t home with his family, and he appreciates it.

“Well, are we still on for Facetiming and presents tomorrow?” Louis decides to change the subject so he doesn’t have to dwell on how lonely he’s starting to feel again.

“Yes, of course, love. I can’t wait. Your sisters have been looking forward to it all week,” she tells Louis.

“Good, so am I. I’ll talk to you then, mum. Thank you for the birthday wishes,” Louis says.

“I love you, Louis. Take care, okay?”

When the call ends, Louis finds himself staring at his phone before Harry’s voice startles him.

“It’s your birthday?” Louis jumps, turning to find Harry leaning on the doorway of his room with a cute pout on his face.

Louis laughs, “Yeah. To be honest with how crazy work has been I had completely forgotten.”

Harry crosses his arms, still looking adorably sleep rumpled as he walks across the room, “Well, we’ll have to do something to celebrate.”

“What exactly do you have in mind?”

# ❄

Louis isn’t exactly the most coordinated person, but comparing to Harry— who looks like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time— he looks like a professional ice skater. They skate around the rink, hand in hand, while Louis tries not to let Harry fall on his face. They laugh a lot. Harry is a good sport about it every time he drops to the floor flat on his bum. Every time Harry falls, Louis fake falls as dramatically as he possibly can so that Harry’s doesn’t look so bad. They end up in a mess of giggling fits on the floor while people continue to skate around them.

They eventually decide to give it up, especially when they start getting sore from all the falling. Harry takes them to a local coffee shop down the road that sells some of the best hot chocolate Louis has ever tasted. They share a couple of muffins between them as they drink the rest of their hot cocoa.

“Thanks for this,” Louis tells Harry. “I’ve been having a hard time with having to spend the holidays away from my family this year, and this is making me feel a lot better.”

Harry grins, “It’s my pleasure.” Harry looks down at his cup, before his gaze comes back up to meet Louis’, “You know, you’re not the only one spending the holidays alone this year. My family decided to go on holiday to the Caribbean. I couldn’t really afford to go, so I’m stuck here.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to keep each other company then,” Louis says without thinking.

Harry’s eyes brighten, “Yeah?”

“I would love to. You know, even though we’ve just met, I love spending time with you. It’s like all my worries disappear when I’m with you,” Louis admits.

Harry blushes, “I know what you mean, it’s the same with me,” he says.

On their way back to the apartment, Harry insists on going to the shops to get some cake mix because it’s Louis’ birthday and Harry insists on making him a cake to blow out the candles. Louis gives in, and Harry also decides to grab a few things so they can make Christmas dinner the next day.

When they get to Harry’s apartment, Harry puts on some Christmas music and prepares to make Louis’ cake. Louis offers to help, but Harry won’t let him, insisting that it’s his birthday and he isn’t allowed to help make his own cake. So Louis just sits and watches.

Louis feels like he’s in some sort of holiday movie where the Christmas song is playing, and the gorgeous protagonist is being all cute and adorable, but then Louis realizes this is real life, and it’s happening to him. He gets to witness this gorgeous man in his element, dancing to holiday music while he cooks. While Harry mixes the ingredients into the bowl, he offers Louis a taste of the batter with his index finger. Louis takes it, sucking on it even after the batter is long gone. Louis thinks he sees Harry’s eyes darken a bit at that, but Harry quickly turns around to continue working. Louis smiles to himself.

‘Santa Baby’ comes on the speakers, and Louis just about loses it. Harry is wearing sweatpants that are snug around his arse, and it’s like he just instinctively moves to the beat of the music. Louis wonders if Harry even knows he’s aware of what he’s doing, the way that his body moves and what it’s doing to Louis.

Louis stands up, walking slowly towards Harry who is busy pouring the batter into a pan. He stands just a few inches away, while Harry continues to undulate his hips, and Louis’ hands come up to Harry’s waist. Harry freezes, his breath hitching, but then he leans his head against Louis and grinds his arse against Louis’ crotch. Louis stops breathing for a moment.

“Santa baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks,” Louis whisper sings into Harry’s ear. Harry groans, continuing the movements of his hips, but this time they’re against Louis’ hardening cock.

When the song ends, Harry turns around to face Louis, bringing his finger with chocolate batter again to Louis’ lips. Louis licks it, sucking the finger into his mouth, but this time when he pulls away he leans into Harry’s waiting lips. The kiss is slow at first, like they’re getting accustomed to each other, but then it quickly turns deep and dirty. The swipe of their mouths morphs into just licking and nipping, with Louis taking Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Louis pushes himself against Harry, both of their erections rubbing into the other, and they whine in unison.

“Lou, fuck,” Harry moans.

“Come on,” Louis tugs on Harry’s hand needing to take things into the bedroom. Harry goes easily, the cake completely forgotten for now.

Their clothes come off before they even make it to the bedroom. Louis falls on the bed while Harry straddles his hips. The way Louis’ cock nestles itself into Harry’s arsecheeks makes him whine, but then Harry is leaning down to resume their kissing, and Louis is being completely consumed. Louis’ hands make their way to Harry’s back, holding on to dear life as Harry begins to grind down on him, again and again.

“Oh God!” Harry swallows Louis’ moan with another kiss, licking into his mouth and Louis gives him everything he wants.

Harry pulls away, gazing into Louis’ eyes for a moment, “Lou...is this...is this okay? Are we moving too fast?”

Louis feels the heat of Harry’s stare, unable to look away from such a gorgeous man. He shakes his head, making sure to look Harry in the eye when he says, “No, no— I’m good. This is good.” Louis wants to say that he's never felt so good about anything else in his life until now, with the way that Harry's staring at him, he doesn't want to be anywhere else.

Harry beams, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room, and surges back in, kissing Louis with so much fervor it nearly takes his breath away. Harry’s lips are soft and warm, like being cuddled under the blankets by the fireplace on a snowy day. Louis never wants it to end.

Harry’s movements come to a halt, and Louis almost wants to whine in protest, but then he sees Harry reaching over the nightstand for lube and a condom, and thank God, he almost wants to say out loud.

Harry kisses him chastely on the lips, “Just relax. I’ve got you,” is all he says before he moves himself down Louis’ body until he settles in between his legs.

It starts with one of the best blow jobs Louis has ever experienced. The way that Harry takes Louis’ entire length into his mouth, sucking and licking him with practiced ease, has Louis nearly coming from that. Harry seems to sense it, so he pulls off, slicking his fingers up with lube and beginning to work Louis open while kissing and licking his inner thighs. Louis is gripping onto the sheets beneath him, needing something to hold on to, while Harry scissors his fingers, stretching him out as best as he can to take Harry’s cock.

Before he knows it, Harry is sliding the condom on his dick and pouring more lube on it before placing a pillow under Louis’ hips. Louis holds his breath, preparing himself to take Harry and everything he’s got. As soon as Harry breaches his hole, Louis is whining. Harry kisses him through it, slowly pushing in, until he’s completely inside of him. Harry kisses him over and over again, on his cheeks, and his forehead.

When Harry finally moves, Louis meets every one of his movements. Louis is hot, a sheen of sweat litters his entire body, and Harry can’t be doing any better. Harry is grunting with every thrust, while Louis feels like the air is being sucked out of him. Harry angles his hips a certain way, and it’s got him hitting Louis’ prostate just right.

“Fuck. Right there, please keep going,” Louis pleads.

Harry’s movements become more erratic, more desperate. Their moans are drowned out by the sound of their skin slapping against each other. Louis’ hand flies to his dick, already feeling like he’s on the edge of his orgasm. It takes a few tugs before he’s spilling into his hand and chest with a groan, his head falling onto the pillow, panting. Louis clenches around Harry and that has him coming with a shout, his body shaking as he chases his own release.

Harry pulls out slowly, quickly disposing of the condom and rolling over to Louis’ side while they catch their breath.

Louis turns his head and smiles, “You know, the first time I saw you, you were dancing to ‘Santa Baby’. After that, every time I heard that song I had to make sure I didn’t pop a boner, just thinking about you and your little tiny shorts.”

Harry giggles, his face buried in Louis’ shoulder, “Oh my god. I’ve ruined that song for you, haven’t I?”

Louis shrugs giving Harry a wicked grin, “I wouldn’t necessarily say ruined. More like, improved.”

Harry takes Louis’ lips into his own, before pulling away, “Well, I hope that we can make some more memories that will help you think of me.”

Louis kisses him back, “Yeah. I’d love that.”

Harry jumps up from the bed suddenly, “Your cake! I’ve got to put your cake in the oven.” He pulls on some shorts— the same ones he remembers seeing on him just a couple of days ago— and leaves Louis alone in the bedroom. Louis’ head is spinning, thinking over everything that just happened — everything that has happened over the past few days. He forces himself to get up, cleaning himself up and borrowing some of Harry’s sweats.

Later that night, when the cake is ready and the candles are lit, Louis doesn’t know what he wants to wish for. He feels that he has everything he needs, it’s almost unbelievable how everything seems to have fallen into place around him, in his life. The way Harry smiles at him as he watches him blow out the candles let’s Louis hope that this will be the first of many holidays spent together.

Right then, in that moment, as the smoke curls between them in the darkened room, Louis finds himself thinking that Christmas is now his favorite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lisa for looking this over for me and thanks for reading :)
> 
> Want me to write you your own fic? [Click here](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/post/173646347378/fics-and-betaing-for-charity). for more information!


End file.
